Ya es suficiente
by Didax
Summary: Jaken está harto de todo el maltrato que recibe por parte de su amo bonito, y decide irse con Inuyasha, buscando una mejor vida. Pero, ¿Sesshomaru será capaz de dejar ir a la persona que puede golpear tranquilamente, y que se hace cargo de Rin?


Nuevoo one-shot súper cortoo para comienzo de vacaciones xD

* * *

Ya era suficiente, no podía más. Jaken quería mucho a su amito bonito pero los últimos días a su lado habían sido una tortura, física y psicológica.

* Si cometía un error, piedra.

* ¿Hablaba cuando no debía? Piedra.

* Insulto mental, piedra.

* Molestar a Rin… Piedra.

¿Acaso alguien que no fuese él, Jaken, hubiera podido aguantar siglos de maltrato como aquél?

Había intentado de todo para que mostrara un ápice de preocupación por él. Primero, se cayó a propósito de Ah-Un cuando estaba volando y aterrizó dolorosamente sobre un suelo rocoso, haciéndose el muerto a continuación. ¿Qué obtuvo por respuesta?

— Jaken, ¿qué estás haciendo? Levántate de una vez— dijo un estresado Sesshomaru, lanzándole una piedra para probar que su reacción no era la de un muerto, efectivamente.

Segundo, se tiró al río, dejándose llevar por la corriente, hasta que atravesó una cascada que seguramente lo podía ahogar.

El poderoso youkai no se iba a tomar la molestia de ir a buscarlo, pero Rin sí se encontraba preocupada, así que no tuvo de otra.

Llegaron, y el fiel sirviente se encontraba boca abajo en el agua, inmóvil. Su báculo se encontraba a escasos metros de su posición, por lo que Sesshomaru se adentró en el agua, cogió el arma, y la golpeó fuertemente contra la cabeza de aquel demonio, hundiéndolo.

—Dudo que te quieras suicidar, si sabes que ya te reviví una vez con tenseiga. Además, idiota, los demonios con apariencia de rana/sapo/anfibio ( ?) no se pueden ahogar.

Por todas esas emociones y sustos vividos, Jaken se desmayó, y Rin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sacarlo de donde se hallaba. Más tarde, cuando despertó, ya había tomado una seria decisión. Se iría con el hermano menor de su amo, Inuyasha.

Partió sin avisar, y en poco tiempo alcanzó la aldea de Kaede. Se acercó a donde estaba el grupo reunido y exclamó:

—¡Inuyasha-sama, acépteme como fiel sirviente suyo, onegai! Mi amo bonito ya no me quiere por culpa de esa niña fastidiosa, y yo que sufrí e hice todas las cosas que me encargaba, claro, rechistando a vec…

— ¡Cállate de una vez! — dijo el aludido, propinándole un fuerte golpe con los puños. — Hablas demasiado.

— Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO! — gritó Kagome, sintiendo compasión por el feo youkai— Te ves muy mal, Jaken, cuenta, ¿qué te sucedió?

Al rato Kagome se dio cuenta de que no debió haber formulado esa pregunta, ya que ahora todos tenían que escuchar un relato que podía extenderse por unas cinco horas, mínimo.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru no tenía idea sobre qué hacer. No podía mandar a su sirviente a buscar comida para la niña, ni tirarle cosas, y menos lanzarle miradas atroces. Además, percibía algo extraño. Su fino olfato no le podía engañar, así que al parecer Jaken había ido corriendo al lado de la persona que le recordara más a él. Ya lo suponía.

Tenía que escoger…

1. Ir personalmente a buscarlo.

1.1 Aceptar: perdería todo lo que se llama orgullo, su medio hermano se burlaría para siempre y le diría que no puede vivir sin aquella cosa, la historia se regaría probablemente y ya no sería conocido como uno de los youkais más intimidantes y fuertes, peeero, recuperaría a su sirviente.

1.2 Negarse: estaría de buen humor, acompañado únicamente por Rin, y podría desestresarse finalmente. Pero, la niña querría jugar, además, tendría que ir a buscar comida, responder mil preguntas… y Kami sabía que más.

2. Dejar a Jaken con Inuyasha.

2.1 Aceptar: su hermano cargaría con Jaken durante siglos, y con suerte, moriría de estrés. Pero… ¿y si Inuyasha le hacía un interrogatorio? Podría contarle secretos, situaciones embarazosas, hablarle sobre su extraño apego por la chica humana… Imposible, no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

2.2 Negarse: definitivamente esto era lo que iba a hacer. Buscaría inmediatamente al pequeño youkai, y lo traería de vuelta sin ninguna palabra. No podía permitir que revelara nada de su información personal.

Opción 2.2, elegida.

—Rin, quédate aquí con Ah-Un— dijo Sesshomaru con voz autoritaria.

—¡Hai, Sesshomaru-sama! — respondió Rin con una sonrisa, pues imagiba ael porqué de la ida del youkai de los cabellos plateados. Extrañaba ya al señor Jaken, así que su pronto regreso la ponía feliz.

Sesshomaru entró con paso firme en la habitación en la que un muy afligido Jaken contaba la historia de su vida al lado de su amo, el mejor, de cuánto lo admiraba, cómo se conocieron, mientras que Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippo estaban totalmente aturdidos y con unas profundas ganas de dormir.

—Cállate de una vez, Jaken, es una orden.

Cuando éste se volvió y vio a su amito bonito parado allí, en frente suyo, buscándolo, todo el rencor que pudo haber sentido desapareció al instante, y fue corriendo hacia él, abrazándose a sus piernas.

Sesshomaru salió de allí con todo el sigilo posible, y le pareció que ninguno de los allí presentes se dio cuenta de nada, por lo perdidos y confundidos que los dejó la larga historia de Jaken.

Volando, llegaron a donde estaban Rin y Ah-Un, quienes se pusieron muy contentos por su regreso.

Seshsomaru no sabía si sentirse "contento" o amargado. Se llevó por lo segundo, pensando lo feliz que podría haber sido su vida sin aquella molesta presencia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ gracias mawii.


End file.
